Death: The Second Path
by hydra man.EXE
Summary: A oneshot. Axl is scared of death, so Zero enlightens him about it.Dedicated to a friend who lost someone special to them.


Death: A Second Journey

A friend of my Dad lost there daughter due to an unexpected death one night and this one-shot basically wrote itself. Death is an unexpected thing, you never know who that is special to you is going to be called home or if it is your time to be called home. This one-shot, I dedicate to my Father's, friend's baby girl, whom we miss everyday.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Sorrow and Mary.

X and Zero were sad the following Monday, their best friend's baby girl had died during the night, with no explanation why. Alia and Pallette had gone out and bought a nice dress for the late Angel Higurashi while Zero had called up a pastor to talk and to preach at the funeral. Mary was crying her eyes out because of what happened that fateful night. They had just come back after a dinner party at there friend's house, when they decided to turn in. They put their baby into the crib and went to their own bed.

When they woke up the next morning, they went to check up on their baby, only to find her not breathing. Oh, the sorrow and the sadness that the wife went through were unbearable. The husband was taking it just as hard as the mother; he had loved the little girl to bits and now to wake up only to find his daughter dead in her crib. Sorrow contacted Zero with the sad news, and he then contacted X, asking for his help in preparing the funeral.

At the church, everything was in place for the funeral. The parents sat in the first pew, still crying, X, along the rest of the gang, sat in the second row. The coffin's top door was open allowing everyone to see the deceased baby's face. A Loral of roses were right behind the coffin, casting a warm glow on the baby's face. When it was time, the pastor stepped forward and started preaching about the babe.

After about forty-five minutes, it was time for the parents to speak.

Sorrow, "I barely got to know Angel, but I loved her with all my heart, and I only wished I had gotten to see and watch her grow up into a young lady."

Mary stood up next after Sorrow.

Mary, "Angel was a blessing to us all, she had a curious nature about everything, always wanting to explore our house, touching and pointing to objects she didn't know about, and now, she was called home to Heaven, to be with her creator this day."

Sorrow walked up and led his crying wife back to the pew. X stood up next and said a few things then Zero stood up and put in his two cents about Angel. The pastor then walked up to the podium and said a few words of encouragement to the parents. Then came time to the lowering of the coffin into the grave.

Mary and Sorrow stood by the head stone while the Pastor read a scripture from the Bible. He chose the best verse for this moment, hoping to encourage the parents that their baby will always be with them. Then, they lowered the coffin into the grave, and then buried it with the dug-up dirt. X went to talk to the parents while Zero and Axl left, to talk on there own.

Axl, "I never thought death would come so quickly, even to infants."

Zero, "You're scared of death, are you?"

Axl, "No, I'm just afraid of who will be joining Angel next, and yes, I am scared."

Zero stopped and pulled out a bottle of soda.

Zero, "Axl, you shouldn't look at death as it were an enemy, but as another path, just as life is an adventure."

Axl, "What do you mean?"

Zero opened the bottle and took a long sip. When he was done, he answered Axl.

Zero, "Life is like an adventure, able to meet new friends, see new things, find that bright horizon you always wanted to see, and then there is always time to settle down with the person you love."

Axl, "Then what about death, the other path?"

Zero took another sip from the bottle before answering Axl.

Zero, "And death, death is like another path, where we all have to walk some time, but to me, it's a vacation from life on earth."

Axl, "A vacation?"

Zero, "A time to rest your soul or, unless your soul was rotten, time to do some community service before you head back to life."

Axl, "I never thought of it that way..."

Zero, "As a wise man once said, 'you should always hold onto the ones you love, you'll never know when it's their time to leave.' we all live by that saying."

Axl, "Then so will I."

Both of them watched the sun set over the horizon before heading back to the group. As the group, later on, left the cemetery, a little silhouette of a little girl was standing next to the grave. Then, with a wave of her hand and a smile on her face, she vanishes, heading up to Heaven.

Words from the Author-

I barely knew the little baby that left us, but I can tell you right now, I miss her and I hope she is shining down on her parents and on us from her cloud up in the sky.

--------Hydra


End file.
